Tossing the Moons Daughter into the Sun
by Midnight Crew
Summary: Fire loving pyromaniac M.C and his very weird friend Spades have come to invade yet another tale. They are also ready to throw the main character into the sun and let her burn. The moon should have no daughter yet they are here to review the story of hte Moon Daughter.
1. This is stupid

M.C groaned as he sat in his seat, Spades next to him half asleep, "Hey guys," he said to the crowd, "We got a new story for you. This story was suggested by several people," he announced to them.

Beside him, Spades jolted a little, trying to stay away, "It's called _Moon Daughter, _and is by xxMoonlitexx," she said, yawning and falling asleep a little before waking up after being elbowed by M.C, "Sorry, sorry. Didn't sleep well last night," she yawned.

"Anyways," M.C said rolling his eyes, "Let's get on with the review. It's a Percy Jackson story and considering it's title is 'moon', I got the feeling I'm going to be raging within the first chapter."

Spades smiled beside him, "Any story we review has you raging in chapter one."

* * *

Chapter 1…Where I get Claimed

**There are so many ways you can decipher that. **

My gray eyes satred back at me from the fountain, sad like the end of a summer storm.

**How is a summer storm sad?**

**That is an interesting way to compare sadness though.**

Luke was dead….Percy Jackson killed him last year in Olympus.

**Wrong.**

**Luke killed himself, he _sacrificed _himself to help the Demigods defeat Kronos, he stabbed _himself _in his Achilles Heel.**

I groned as I sat up in bed. I had a dream last night where I was claimed. I didn't know my parents ever, I was an orphan on the Streets of NYC city until a family on a farm took me in,

**You got adopted. Good for you.**

but soon I was bullied by their daughter Brittany.

**She probably deserved it.**

with four diffrent coach Purses and bitchy blond hair.

**Don't-**

**My hair is blonde. Are you saying every blonde out there is a 'bitchy blonde'?**

She called me a freak because I had sliver eyes, black hair I cut by myslef so it was uneven and wore the same lether jacket everyday.

**She probably called you that because your eyes were silver. That's not natural.**

One day I had enough so I ran away only to find my way to Kronos's Army…..and Luke. I was a deimgod!

**Woop-de-fucking-doo.**

I knew I claimed today, because demigod dreams are like that,

**I haven't read The Lightning Thief in a while so I don't know if that is true or not.**

**Same.**

were not like normal people.

**Well duh, you're a _demigod._**

I smiled to myself because I hated cabin number 11.

**I would hate being in there too, it's so cramped and it's full of a Hermes and Unclaimed demigods.**

The other demigods were mean and bullied me because I wasn't claimed,

**Uh, half the people in Cabin 11 are _unclaimed._**

also they always talked about how evil monsters were,

**Most monsters are. **

**Tyson and Ella are the only good monsters in my opinion.**

but Luke and I knew better because the monsters in the army weren't evil, they were actually misjudged because they worked for Kronos

**Um...they worked for _Kronos._**

**Yeah, they kind of were with the guy who wanted to basically take over the world. I think they're evil.**

but many had good hearts, a draceema saved my life once from an evil rappist when I was in the streets.

**Why couldn't it have been a killer and they let him kill her?**

"Hey Flavia,

you talking to your monster friends," Laughed Annabeth, Percy's slutty girlfreind.

**Did she just...**

**She just did.**

**We must kill Flavia.**

**No one calls Annabeth a slut.**

She is blond and a Bitch, and from Athena, who are all like that.

**I hate this bitch. Not Annabeth because welp, she's awesome.**

She used have a crush on Luke, but she never had a chance…..

**Because she was in love with Percy.**

Luke told me himself the only one love was me. Before he died.

**So, Flavia was there when he sacrificed himself. Why would she join Camp Halfblood than?**

My eyes blazed wrathly, I knew she meant my BFF Ivy the Dryad.

**Oh, God, not a Wood Nymph too!**

Ivy was bullied by the other deimgods because she is a Dryad and they hate Dryads because they are monsters.

**Somebody obviously didn't pay attention to the books.**

**They were treated pretty well in the books, at least the ones at the Camp. Grovers girlfriend, Juniper is a dyrad. Coach Hedges' wife is a freaking Wind Nymph. Camp. Halfblood. Likes. Nymphs.**

"Eff off! My god parent is powerful to defend Ivy,

**So Athena defends Ivy. Okay.**

she has no friends!" Annabeth sneered,

**WHO IS THIS AND WHERE IS ANNABETH?!**

"You have no god parent!

**Favia, you need to get out of the camp. You have no godly parent so you are not a demigod.**

Your not claimed and nobody will claim you ever!" she put the haedphones back on, listening to 1 D like a slut.

***RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

**ANNABETH IS FUCKING AWESOME YOU BITCH! SHE IS NOT A SLUT SHE IS NOT ANYTHING BAD THAT YOU CLAIM HER TO BE!**

I could feel a tear went down my face as Annabeth went away.

**I do not feel bad for her.**

Ivy came out from behind cabin 11 and I could see she was crying. "You heard her?!" I said.

**"Yeah. Grow a fucking pair already, bitch."**

Ivy was crying chloryful which looked like normal crying but green, because she was a Dryad (Because Dyrads are from trees which have chloryful.)

**Worst excuse ever.**

**It's not chloryful. It's Chlorophyll.**

"Oh Flavia, its not fair, you will be claimed I know it," She hugged me and I felt better.

**Why would anyone in their right mind want to claim this bitch?**

**I think it takes place in the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Oh, so the gods _aren't _in their right mind. No wonder she gets claimed.**

I wiped the tears off my face and looked in the fountain where we were sitting, by cabin 11. Now my jet black hair with a wave at the back of the neck has a white streak that was from depression when Britany bullied me,

**So you gave it white streaks? Lame.**

but I think it looks nice so I kept it. I have silver gray eyes which is why Luke called me Moonlite.

**Blah! At least spell the freaking word right.**

I wiped away another tear when I thought this, it hurt so much to think of him killed after all we'd been threw together.

**You betrayed the Gods when you teamed up with the Titans. You are a disgrace of a Demigod.**

But the moon reminded me "What if I am a daughter of the moon Goddess? _Artmeis"_

**FUCK. NO! Artemis is the VIRGIN Goddess. She turned men blind and killed them just for stumbling upon her naked! Look at Actaeon for example!**

Ivy shook her head, "Artemis is a virgin, that means she cant have kids, like ever."

**Exactly.**

Artemis is my fav Goddess, she looks kind of like me but her hair is Ginger

**The books describe her as having auburn hair, not ginger hair.**

and she has a silver bow and arrows. I saw her once with all these girls that follow her and also have silver bows and arrows, but that's not the same as being her daughter which in my heart I wished I was.

**Shut up.**

**Oh my fucking God! Get over your whiny crush on her already! ARTEMIS IS A VIRGIN NOW DIE!**

But wishes dont come true, I knew young this world was not a fairy tale field. Lies and danger are like dark clouds above us especially if your a demigod like I was.

**I hope she falls into Tartarus in Percy and Annabeths place, without there being a Doors of Death in Tartarus for her to go through.**

We walked over by some demigods practising with swords and axes and mace, and I took out my bow and made a prefect Bull's eye in the target.

**No one gives a shit.**

Annabeth flipped me off because she is jealous I am the only deimgod in Camp who uses a bow and arrows.

**Yeah, no.**

**Lee Fletcher, Son of Apollo, Michael Yew, Son of Apollo, Will Solace, Son of Apollo, Austin, Kayla and every other child of Apollo use bows and arrows. Oh my fucking God, Apollo is the God of fucking ARCHERY. READ THE FUCKING BOOKS.**

"Annabeht!" Yelled the center stood nearby.

He is Chrion, the leader of camp Half Blood,

**I'm pretty sure Dionysus is the camps director.**

a center half horse and half Man. He is 17 (look I know he is old in the book but this is my story so don't flame)

**I'M GOING TO BURN THIS SHIT DOWN THATS HOW MUCH I'LL FLAME IT!**

and his long dark hair whiped in the wind above his chest. He looked sad because Kronos was his father before he was killed into Tartarus,

**I'm pretty sure Chiron was happy that Kronos was dead. **

and Chiron was all depressed about it, and he spent all his time in the big House by himself. Only now he come out looking wraithful.

**WHY is he depressed about the GODS winning the war with the Titans?**

"afti enai ena trantagma!" Yelled Annabeth,

**One click to Google translate and-**

**"This is a bump"? The fuck Annabeth?**

exept in greek because she wants to look smarter, but it was a lie,

**Annabeth is smart, that isn't a lie.**

I wasn't a jerk…she was!

**You're just a fucking annoying, lame, arrogant bitch who is blind and doesn't know that Apollo's cabin uses bows as weapons and you're also a fucking bitch.**

"Why are you always causing troulbe when we practise Annabeth?" Chiron said with his mighty center eyes flashing,

**Yes, his mighty centaur eyes flashed, but flashed with pride because she would drive Favia out of the camp.**

"you are jealous, and because Percy is your bf you think we will let you do whatever you want is that it?"

**WHY WOULD ANNABETH BE JEALOUS OF THE BITCH!?**

But Ivy gasped and pointed at my head, "Look Chrion!" suddenly everyone looked at me, even Annabeth and they all kneeled!

**Why? She daughter of Zeus? No? Didn't think so.**

I raised by hand to flip them off but then I looked up and saw shining like a thoughsand moonbeams,

**If it were a pokemon attack, she would be dead.**

a silver Stag on my head, also silver Hounds and a Bow and Arrows and a thin curvy moon which was silver.

**I'm pretty fucking sure that isn't Artemis' sign.**

It was so beautiful I cried! also because I knew what it meant…I was claimed, by Artemis!

***DEMON RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

**FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU!**

I stood in aw as the other demigods covered up there eyes because it was too bright!

**It's the Goddess of the Moon not Apollo you idiots, it's not that bright!**

"This cannot be" Said Chiron, "Artmeis is a virgin!"

**EXACTLY! WHO THE FUCK DECIDED SHE WOULD HAVE A KID?! SHE JUST DESTROYED WHAT ARTEMIS STOOD FOR!**

"Well now she is not," Said Ivy.

**Fuck you Ivy. Fuck you Favia, fuck you fake Artemis.**

**This is going to be a long fifty chapters...Just DON'T FUCKING TOUCH NICO!**


	2. RIP Grover

**Updates wil be more frequent from this point on. We used Summer as a temporary Hiatus.**

* * *

**Exiled? This early into the game?**

**Hooray! **

Right away Chiron took me to the Big House. "We must speak," He said, "wait here."

**Yes, we must speak of your soon exile. Don't move a muscle.**

I sat in a chair by a table, it was cold inside the Big House compraed to outside. I could see lepard heads on the wall, witch made me angry because I love leopards….they are my fav animal

**Who cares? Monkeys and lions are mine!**

**That's because you're part monkey.**

**Only if you're part lion~**

(also tigers, otters, and snow lepards.)

**Are we supposed to care? Because the fuck I have is flying away.**

I heard a noise from the other room so I went there quiet as a lepard and I could see Grover a satyr!

**Run Grover, run! You don't belong here! Get to safety!**

He speak to himself, in a low clear voice

**Must I put on the Grammar Nazi uniform? Well if you insist. It's 'he _spoke _to himself' not speaks.**

"The demigods hate me, they think I don't notice but I heard one of them call me…..a monster! And monsters must Die!"

**No! Grover no! What about your girlfriend? What about Percy and Annabeth? **

**You're not a monster, you're not!**

There was something in his hands he was moving slowly at himself, the light from the window glinted it shiny golden cup with ruby on the sides. I knew it was _satyr poisen!_

**Nope! No, no, no! *Breaks into story, grabs Grover and runs* NOPE!**

"No, stop," I said. "Don't listen to Annabeth, she is Raicest!"

**No she's not! Why do you keep saying she is?!**

But it was too late, he was dead! And Chiron was there! "Flavia Knight, what have you done to this satyr? Telll me the truth and you will suffer."

**She sent him into madness! Quick kill her!**

**I'll lend you the needed fire!**

My heart sank deeply. I knew what he thought I killed Grover!

**You did! You killed him off in the story! You monster!**

Chiron raised his voice, "I knew this would happen if Artmeis had a child, didn't you read the prophacy, you bastard?!"

**...why would she? **

**And yes, she is a bastard child. And a bastard.**

**THIS IS WHY YOU DONT GIVE ARTEMIS A CHILD!**

"What prophacy?!" "The one the oracle said! _A daughter of Artemis will be a scurge to our camp, a poisened snake, with Artemis's mark, she is stamped!_ It is a mystery but now I know it means you must leave camp Half Blood before more people die!"

**While I'm glad he's kicking her out, that prophecy is pretty obvious.**

**Damn son, that's prophecy is even more clear than the Warrior Troll Story prophecies!**

"Don't exile me, Im innocent!" I yelled.

**NO YOU'RE NOT!**

Camp Half Blood was my home, it stung in my heart to think I'd never see it again.

**Weren't you complaining last chapter about how they killed Luke?**

My gray eyes flashed, "You can't do this!"

**Yes he can! Get Mr. D! **

"Artemis mark!" He pointed, "It is YOUR EYES!"

**Her hideous eyes!**

**...at least they aren't rainbows.**

**Oh God...I leave you to do Warrior stories on your own and you come back traumatized by rainbow eyes.**

"What are they too beatiful for you!" I yelled because I was angry now,

**Their ugly. Plain and simple.**

he was so hot but so stupid too!

**You did not just call Chiron stupid!**

**You did not just call Chiron hot!**

"I will seek out Artemis and the hunters, your camp is Raicest anyway!"

**NO IT'S NOT!**

**Well if she joins the Hunters, she can't have a love interest!**

**...are you trying to jinx this?**

I staked from the room with my bow and arrow to pack!

**I continue to give no fucks.**

The other demigods sneered as I truged back to cabin 11. Annabeth, who got transfer to the goddess Love cabin now

**...why? **

**You can't transfer cabins, its not like a promotion, it's who your parent is. So why the Hell is she going to Aphrodite's cabin?**

(I know her name is Apherdeti but theres no way in hell Im spelling that),

**...why? Is their something wrong with her name? People reading, please explain this to me.**

led them all to chase me away, only Ivy stood for me.

**No. One. Cares.**

**Why would she defend Grover's murderer? **

I packed by bow and arrows and my ipod (ipods work in camp here, this is my story ok?)

**You're story is s-s-s-shiiiiit~!**

and two pairs of gray skinny jeans and one pair of black skinny jeans with gray around the edges and a white and silver jacket, and a lether belt for my hunting knife. I put on only a little eyeshadow &amp; eyeliner because I'm not a slut.

**You sure about that?**

**This is a Troll fic, the main 'protags' tend to be whores.**

Then I put on my boots and went to see Ivy Good bye.

**Be safe, Ivy. Maybe you'll be normal now that she's gone.**

"But you need three for a quest!" Said Ivy, "its the Law!"

**...she's not going on a quest you idiot. She was fucking exiled!**

"Yeah like three people like me, they're all bitches and sluts here anyway" I laughed.

**Says the queen of Bitch Sluts**

But then I stopped laughing. A shadow figure stepped from the shadows, "I will go quest with Flavia!"

**SHES. NOT. ON. A. QUEST. **

**There is a difference between Exile and Quest.**

I gasped…Nico Da Angelo!

**No! Nononononono! Run Nico Run! Go to your Percy! Away from her! **

**It's okay, he's gay. He should be safe.**

**What did you say about jinxing?**

Nico was 17

**17? Isn't he 13 or 14?**

and pale as the Dead.

**He is Hades' son.**

He had black hair down to his shoulders and abs like chizzled smoke (I could see them because his jacket was ripped in front from a Monster claws.)

**...Nico...please no...Spare him...**

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a necklace with a silver skull skeleton…my color! But I was sad, because he remembered me of Luke.

**Oh god no.**

**Shut up. Leave Nico alone.**

"Wtf, Nico! This is my quest!" I took out my hunting dagger Agamemnon and pointed at him.

**This. Isn't. A. Fucking. Quest.**

Nico laughed and said "I know something about Percy Jackson you don't!"

**...**

**Why would you betray your crush?**

"I hate Percy, he sux cause he killed Luke," I girtted my teeth.

**I'm done. I'm done arguing about how he didn't kill Luke**

"Yeah well I saw him kissing your little Green friend!"

**Oh? so he's with Ivy?**

My heart stopped in my mouth, "OMG he is cheating on Annabeth! And she deserves it"

**No. She doesn't.**

But then I remembered…..Ivy was cheating with my emeny!

**What? You guys were dating? **

**You and Percy are enemies?**

Tears sprung from my eyes making my eyeshadow all streak on my face.

**What's that I see?**

**A cliché!**

"Ivy you hore, you betrayed me!"

**For some reason I've been visualizing her as having a really manly voice. Not Ivy but Favia.**

"Its not like that!" Ivy began to cry, "anyway he said he hated Annabeth! Also he said he wish he didn't kill Luke but he had no choice!"

**He didn't have a choice. BUT HE DIDN'T KILL HIM**

"I have no choice ether" I growled like a lepard of Artemis as I drew Agamemom, "You don't know the meaning of loyalty, say hi to Hades for me, bitch!" I threw the knife imbedding it in her tree.

**...**

**...**

**Favia is a monster.**

With a noisy scream Ivy shrivled away to green dust, blown away on the wind. She was a False friend….my heart broke and I knew that day as I celaned the chorolfyl from my blade I was _borned to be a killer._

**Oh my God.**

**I so wanna bring Khaxan into this.**

**Khaxan would kill her, he'd enjoy killing her because she's just awful.**

I could see the impressment in Nico's soleful eyes. "You handled that well Flaiva, but now we need Another, for the quest!"

**SHE DIDN'T HANDLE THAT WELL!**

"Shut up stutle!" I yelled in greek because the trees were russling and I could see green light flashing by them, I got Agamemnon ready for to attack. Nico got out his sytgian iron sword which glowed darkly and he got ready too standing with his back facing my back, so, the enemy couldn't attack us in the back.

**I've given up understanding at this point~**

I thought what if it was a monster coming, maybe one I fought with when I was with Luke but remembering what I killed Ivy I stealed my teeth…a daughter of Artmeis couldn't shrink from the kill. I was a hunteress and I knew what that meant.

**...**

The bushes parted and a shape stood there with the glow from Nico's sword shining on his face so we could see him.

"Who are you, why did you sneak up on us you bastard?!" Growled Nico. The guy who came garled at Nico and I could see under his dark eye brows he had mysteryous eyes that I knew were of magic, "Stop!" I said Nico, "He is a Son of Hecate!"

**Isn't Hecate a virgin goddess to? Or am I thinking of Hestia?**

The guy blinked cause he was surprised, "How did you know?"

"Hecate evil, she sided with Kronos!" Yelled Nico.

**She's neither evil nor good! She helped the guys in the Giants arc.**

I almost dropped Agamemnon from my hand in shock, I couldn't believe Nivo talked this way. "I sided with Kronos, its only because Luke's dead I came to your stupid Camp!" The stranger looked at me hotly,

**Is said stranger gonna get a name?**

I knew he agreed. "But now Kronis is dead anyway, so why does it matter?"

**It matters lots.**

The Hecate guy was had brown hair in a ponytail and he had no shirt and he had green magic Runes on his ripped up pants which were black like his boots. "Whats your name?" I asked shyly. "Alblaster Toringtan," He said. "I'm 16." I saw he had a locket with a magic sign like a triangle and it was silver!

**WHAT IS WITH ALL THE SILVER?!**

Nico and Albaster glared at eachother but I stepped in the middle and said, "Look guys, now we have three for our quest if Albaster stays!" I knew he would stay because I could tell he was in love with me,

**...Nico is gay.**

**Does this mean she's a guy?**

I could tell from the way he looked at me. I also knew Nico was jealous which made me sad. But I couldn't love them, I remembered of Luke too much.

**Who gives a fuck about Luke?!**

"Where are we quest?" Asked Albaster. Nico explained, "She is looking for Artmeis, magic-idiot witch boy"

**No words. But, M.C this is your cue.**

**SHES NOT ON A FUCKING QUEST! SHE WAS EXILED!**

"I know where Artemis is! Hecate visits her all the time!" Albaster brighted up. "They do ritchuals for the moon at midnight."

**And why does this mean you know her?**

"R you kidding?" I said, "Show me where right now!" Just then a lot of hell hounds and Nemaen lions sprung from the bushes with…a monitar!

**...oh god please no.**

"Run Flavia!" Yelled Nico but I took my bow and arrow and shot an arrow right in the monitar's eye, when he exploded in dust leaving only his horns! Alblaster did magic and a hell hound was killed with green flashes. A Nemean loin cut at Nico and his shirt splitting in half, but he took the iron sword and stabbed it! We killed the rest of the monsters and soon they were all dust.

**What happened to them being good?**

"Your a good fighter." Nico said to Albaster even though he hated him.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

"I'll make a fire for the night," I said, and I took Agamenmom to cut up some wood, but Albaster made a magic fire that was real exept it was pale green and glowed in the dark like a bacon.

**Bacon glows in the dark?**

We sat down next to it and Nico looked really hot with the pale glow on his face, I kind of wanted to make out with him, but he fell asleep and I did too, but Alblaster stayed up so he could stand guard in case more monsters came. I slept all night with love in my heart exept I didn't know who…!And who was Albaster EVIL?!

**No one cares but one last thing before we sign off:**

**THIS ISN'T A FUCKING QUEST!**

* * *

**Seriously, someone tell me what the fuck is wrong with saying Aphrodite!**


	3. Flavia is horrible!

Okay so we fucked up, we forgot we hadn't actually done Chapter Three yet, and that our Ch. 3 on here was just the hiatus note. So well, we went back and deleted chapter four and three so we could do this.

Feel free to call us stupid for that mistake. 

Lets try to get through this fast

* * *

Chapter Three…..I Must Chose

**And so must I, to keep going or say screw it and throw my laptop to the street.**

When I woke up Albaster was doing magic that made breakfast, he and Nico ate it but I wasn't hungry so I didn't.

**HOW can you skip breakfast?! It's the most important meal of the day!**

Instead I shot a deer dead that was standing there, because I had to practise being a hunetress!

**And what are you going to do with the deer? Oh, nothing? Just leave it out there dead to be wasted? Shitty huntress you are. **

**Poor deer.**

Then I went behind a tree and put on my black skinny jeans, a black tee shirt with silver stripes like a tigers, my jacket (the zippar was silver) and also a little eyeliner.

**No one cares. Seriously, why do these authors always need to do these descriptions of what the character is wearing? No one cares.**

Then I said to Nico "Hey, are you gonna take all day or what, we need to find Artemis!"

**Bossy much, remember he _volunteered _to come, he doesn't need to take your shit.**

He looked at me, I could tell he was thought I was hot because he saw me shoot the deer with a perfect Bull's etye,

**He's probably thinking your a bitch for just killing a deer but not using it for anything.**

so I took out my bow flirtly and shoot a squirl. We ate the squirl and the deer in the fire,

**Okay...a whole deer and a squirrel? You obviously don't know how much meat that is.**

**Weren't you also complaining about Nico taking time? It takes a while to cook meat.**

Albaster was jealous in his eyes.

**I'm hoping he's jealous cause he wants Nico.**

I took my ipod and we listened to some and I danced but my eyes glowed silver because I was from Artemis.

**NO ONE CARES.**

Then suddenly I stopped I looked right in Nico's eyes were dark as night skies and he looked in mine and I felt like my heart melted, then he took out his finger and raised my chin up, I thought OMG are we gonna kiss!

**I'm gonna puke.**

**God this is awful. Nico our poor sweet gay baby is being turned Hetero!**

"Shut up!" I said, suddenly because I had a demigod Vison! I see Artmeis and she was yelling angry "Flavia! What ar eyou doing? Your from Artemis, you can't date ever, it's the Law!

**She's not supposed to exist, that's the law. I don't think there's any saying she has to stay single.**

You wont be Immortal and live forever if you brake the VOWS!

**She hasn't made any vows yet!**

Will you pick to living FOREVER or this patetic loser deimgod Nivo!"

**NICO IS NOT PATHETIC! TAKE THAT BACK YOU SLUT!**

**Christ, why must she destroy every character here?**

"Flaiva, whats wrong?" Nico was conserned, he was gonna kiss my lips but I said, "No Artemis said I'm a hunteress means I can't be in love! Also no sex"

**Haha, yeah, Artemis didn't stay true to it. I doubt Flavia will.**

**I'm still flabbergasted by the name to be honest.**

I swore at Artemis but the Vison dispearsed. Then I started crying, Alblaster put his hand on my back but I said, "Don't touch me Al-bastard!" to him. (Geddit?) I was so confussed.

**IM CONFUSED TO WHAT DID HE DO?!**

**She is just a bitch to him and he's done nothing/**

"Im sorry your exiled," Said Alblaster, he letted go of me sensetively.

**You should just go away, you're better off without them.**

"Camp sux anyway!" I said. "Everybody worshups Percy and Annbeth, the other demigods are mean, Chrion is kind of cute but mistguided, and Mr.D looks at kid pr0n in the Big house."

**And there she goes destroying Camp Half-Blood.**

"It'll be better for you to be with Artemis!" Said Nico. "And be a hunteress."

**Yeah, and then he'll complain because he can't date her.**

"Lets make a Sacrafice to Artmeis," Announced Albaster, "Maybe she won't be so angry then."

**Don't think so.**

A bush russeled, I shot an arrow into the heart off it…..it was a satyr!

**WOW FUCKING RUDE.**

Nico cut it up with his sword and we put him on a big cooking grill,

**THE HELL?! THEY'RE GOING TO SACRIFICE A SATYR?!**

Albaster did magic and fire burned it and he was sacraficed. "Hale Artmeis!" We chanted twelve times and wait for a sign. Suddenly Artemis appread misty like a Ghost.

**Artemis: FUCK YOU GUYS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KILLING AND SACRIFICING A SATYR?! YOU GUYS ARE MESSED UP!**

"I exept your gift" She said, "It is sweet in my ears.

**I am pissed now, the hell?!**

But still not date, Flavia. Unless you want to not live forever immortal, and be a virgin goddess like me! You must chose!"

"Im only 14!" I shouted loudly.

**Didn't you say in the next chapter that you're fifteen?**

**Bitch doesn't even know her own age.**

**Also, she can't be a goddess. If she does I'm throwing my laptop out the window.**

"You may make your chose at the end of your quest when you find me," Artemis said wisely. She misted away.

"Where are you?!" I yelled. But she was misted away. I sat down and ate some amberosa.


	4. Stay in Hades

**Authors Note**:

Anyways, we kind of wrote this before chapter three, because we'd thought we'd already written chapter three, so we got confused a lot in here.

We are very sorry for how long it took to update. We were planning to be back sooner, but things came up and we never got the chance to. But we're here now, and even though its harder to get the fanfics on FF to review, we'll keep going.

We had a sudden burst of motivation and even made a Tumblr blog for the two of us to share to talk to people and post our reviews on!

I'm certain they aren't interested in hearing about that, Spades. We were just going to post it on our profile, remember?

Ah who cares, least they know where to look for the link!

...ANYWAYS, here's chapter four of Moons Daughter. Prepare for stupidity.

* * *

Chapter 4: I Go to Hades

Chapter Four…..I Go To Hades

**I hope you stay in Hades and never get out.**

We all ate amberosa.

**I'm sure you should be feverish by now with the amount you've eaten.**

Mine tasted like kissing Nico's lips.

**Ugh.**

**If I ever eat ambrosia, I want it to taste like strawberries.**

First I felt bad because I was cheating on Luke, exept he was dead,so it wasn't like real cheating.

**And you weren't ever actually dating him I don't think. I DONT KNOW. I haven't gone back to read the last three chapters.**

Then I polished Aganemnon until I could see my eyes in the reflect.

**I just realized, she named the...whatever the fuck weapon it is, I don't remember, after King ****Agamemnon. How did it not click until now?!**

**Because you didn't know who Agamemnon was until last week?**

**...right.**

"Where should I look for Artmeis?" I asked Nico and Albaster.

**On the moon. **

***Drop kicks Flavia to the moon***

"She is not in Olympus, she never goes on her throne exept a little," Said Albaster, "Mostly she hunts in the wild."

**And how do you know this?**

"What if she is in teh Underworld!" Said Nico.

**NICO WHY WOULD SHE BE IN THE UNDERWORLD?**

**Nico...is not very bright in this is he?**

"We can't go there!" Said Albaster.

**Well you two can't, but I'm sure the dead would love for the bitch to go.**

"I am from Hades, I can!" Yelled Nico.

**You're from Italy, Nico. Hades is your Father, not where you're from.**

He raised his sword and hit the ground with his iron sword and it splitted open wide, a dark crack.

**I'm...pretty sure he can't do that?**

Hot breeze and a burn smell came from the crack, "That's the fire and lava ashes from Tarterus," Nico explained us.

**KICK HER IN THERE! SEND HER TO TARTARUS!**

I jumped down the deep crack and so did Nico and Albaster. Albaster did magic to make us land safe on the other side of the dead river, so Cerebus was on the other side of us and we didn't have to go by him.

**This makes me so mad for so many reasons.**

The Dead were flying around us like ghosts but I cut at them with Agamemnon

**WOW. RUDE. WHAT'D THEY DO TO YOU?**

and they flew away scared by the bright sliver blade. I saw the ghost that was the the rappist from NYC city so I flipped him off.

**Wouldn't he be in the Fields of Punishment...oh...that's where they are isn't it?**

In head of us was Hades's Palace, a shiny black Palace with pillers and iron stairs in the front. There were skelton guards, but Nico chopped them up with his iron sword

**WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO HOSTILE TO THE DEAD?! WHAT DID THEY DO?!**

**Seriously, I'm with M.C here, WHAT did the skeleton guards do?! Nico pretty much lives there, they would have let him in!**

and we run up the stairs to Hades's Throne Room. He was sitting down on a throne made from dead people parts and smoke and his robes were black and also made from dead people ghosts.

**No one cares.**

He looked kind of like Johnny Depp super pale,

**Yeah, no, he does not look like Johnny Depp.**

**If you want to compare him to an actor, say he looks like the actor who portrayed him in the movie.**

but he had black hair in a ponytail and a little eyeliner but not too much cause he isn't gay.

**But his son is.**

Perstephanie

**Who's she? Where's Persephone?**

was sitting next to him, she had pale makeup and dark red lipstick and black eyeshadow with long eyelashes. Her hair was black and she cut it short and had a little bit of red dyed on the ends on a few hairs, and red nail polish on one hand and black nail polish on the other hand. She was wearing a gown made of black lace with a spiky coller, like gothic. Cause she was goddess of the DEATH!

**...No...she's not. She's...Jesus fucking Christ this hurts my head.**

"What do you want puny deimgods!" Said Hades.

"Have you kidnapped Artmeis?!" I yelled.

**She's probably hiding from you.**

"Artemis? No, although she is hot" Said Hades. Perstephanie shouted "Are you cheating on me, you man whore!"

**Um, he's a god, with demigod children, I don't think 'cheating on' really means much in the world of Gods.**

"Calm down bitch," Said Hades quickly, "I cheated on Nico's mom too"

**I don't like him. Why did author have to destroy him?**

Magic colored red and purple shot from Perstephanie's fingers and eyes. "This is Nico here, I will destroy him…..and the other demigods!"

**I'm pretty sure she wasn't this psychotic. Seriously, did Moonlite just read a synopsis of the books and then just assume these were the personalities?**

But Hades handcufted her with some handcufts he had in his pocket, and put a gag on her mouth so she couldn't do a curse. "I can tell your Artemis's daughter," Hades told to me. "Your hot too."

**'And I'm not even upset that Artemis had a kid and broke her virginity oath.'**

**I'm still pissed about that.**

**We're _all _still pissed about that.**

"Yeah well Im not Legal," I said. "Im 15."

**In some countries that's legal.**

**You know, I'm pretty sure this character would fuck any other god even if she's only fifteen so I call bullshit on her 'not legal' excuse.**

Hades gave me a magic locket that turned into a whip when I talked in greek.

**No one cares.**

He also gave Nico a shiny black otter box sined by dead bands with autagraphs.

**No ones cares.**

"This is for you son," He said to Nico.

"Hey do I get something," said Albaster.

**No.**

"No because your the bastard spawn of Hecate" Said Hades, he gave us a shiny black three people size motercycle with silver and white flame stickers so we could use it and fly out from the Underworld.

**I'm pretty sure none of them have a license or know how to drive a motorcycle.**

"I want to see Luke!" I told Hades but he shook his head, "He is in Elysium, you can only go there if your dead."

**And were heroic which Luke wasn't...well, I guess he might have gone in the end. But with this fic, I'm going to say he'd likely be in the Fields of Punishment.**

I cried but I knew Hades told the truth "Will you give him message?"

"No!" Said Hades, "When your a hero and get killed you give him your message by yourself, in Elysium!"

**I want to scream bullshit so much at this.**

I sat on the motercycle behind Nico and held onto his waist, I could feel his mussle abs. Albaster sat behind me and held around my waist, his hands were strong and pale.

**Jesus, fucking, Christ, can I go home now?**

**Nope. Suck it up big boy.**

I thought of Artemis chose. If I picked immorality,

**Wait, she might get immortality?! When did that happen?!**

**We really should have read through the last three chapters before doing this one. But Fuck that choice, she doesn't deserve it!**

Nico and Albaster would be dead to me like Luke, even if they would still be alive. Also if I lived forever, I would never die so I would never see Luke in Elysium!

**Oh the drama, gag me a river.**

We flew the motercycle over the Punishment Field, where people were getting tortured. One guy Tantellus was trying to eat but the food disapeared, another guy was chained up in a rock and snake acid dropped on him. I smiled cause I saw Brittany there, she was chained to a giant coach purse for internity for tormenting me.

**Yeah, no, she wouldn't be there, fuck you Moonlite, fuck you.**

"Can we rescue them," Said Albaster, Nico shook his head, "It is the jugment of the gods, theres nothing we can do."

**Bullshit.**

I knew Nico was saying the truth, I knew if I live forever there is no chance I'd go to the Punishment.

**Nope, you'll just get a special punishment like the Titans. Chained to a rock and have vultures eat your liver, hold the world up for eternity, stuff like that that'd make you wish you could die.**

Its too hard chose, I thought, I'll pick it later.

**Yes, best give it some thought, and give it time so I can kill you before you become immortal.**

But we saw Tarterus,

**Tartarus, is it that hard to spell!?**

it was a black hole where mist came out and I knew all the dead monsters were in there getting formed back together and twice as deadly. We flew away from Underworld until we were back in the forest. I gave my whip a name, I called it Telemachus

**Hey! At least she spelt Odysseus' sons name right. **

then I put it around my neck but I made it a locket first.

**USE IT TO HANG HER. **

It matched my etyes!

With my locket on Albaster couldn't take his eyes off me, "Your beautiful, Flavia."

**No, she's not.**

**She's disgusting, she is a horrible, disgusting character.**

I kicked him in the stomach with both feet slammed into him,

**Christ, violent much! Do girls really react that way to a compliment?!**

**Depends on the context, but in this case, that was totally uncalled for.**

and I turned Telemachus into a whip, "Im not your gf, ok? So stop acting like I am!"

**BUT HE WASN'T ACTING LIKE YOU WERE YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC SELF ABSORBED SELF CENTERED BITCH!**

***RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

**HE WAS JUST GIVING YOU A FUCKING COMPLIMENT. HE NEVER ACTED LIKE YOU WERE HIS, HE JUST GAVE YOU A COMPLIMENT, HE DID ACTIONS THAT WOULD LET YOU KNOW HE LIKES YOU BUT NEVER ACTED LIKE YOU ALREADY WERE HIS. STOP BEING A-**

**Shush, shush, shhhh. *Pats M.C on the head* Deep breaths, just like we talked about. In, out. Shhhhh**

**I fucking hate this fic.**

**We all do.**

"Yeah," Said Nico, "Leave her alone!"

**"You're mine, remember? Stop making googly eyes at her."**

Albaster said a Swear word and got on his feet, he looked like he wanted to kill Nico, I knew someday they would fight over me,maybe to the Death.

**No, they are just going to fight you to the death and kill you. Then the two will elope.**

I relised at that moment my beautiful was a Curse. From Artmeis, so I would be a virgin goddess like her.

**Pfffft. She's not really a virgin any more if you exist. **

**I bet before we're halfway through with this fic, you'd have already fucked someone. That's just how these fics go.**

BUT then Nico put his ipod on and played some my Chemical Romance random playlist, and he said flirtly, "Hey girl wanna dance?" "Sure"

**Gag, this makes me so sick.**

**MCR is dead people, stop bringing them up. **

I said, and we danced in the glow from the moon and I felt Artemis was looking down and did not like what she saw.

**I wouldn't have either. **

But we got lost in the music and I winded my whip around Nico when we danced like a black snake.

**I think I'm going to go vomit. By guys.**

**Thank god this chapter is over.**


	5. Flavia is Still Horrible!

"You were not kidding when you said this place was completely trashed," MC whistled as he leaned back on his ratty chair. Grimacing a little, oh God it felt like he was in a dump! Well, considering the state of their old stage and studio, that wasn't entirely wrong. "We need to do serious renovations or start looking for a new place ASAP."

Spades shrugged, handing him a mug of cocoa, "Would I lie to you?" she asked, and before he could answer she held up a hand, "No, don't answer that."

They both wrinkled their noses as the smell of rotten wood and spoiled food reached them. Had there been food in the building when they left? Neither could remember, not a good sign

"Let's just get this over with, and quick," MC sighed, sipping his hot chocolate, "if we spend too long in here, we'll probably be risking our health. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not miss classes because I'm in the hospital thanks to this."

The taller of them laughed, ruffling his hair, "Oh, come on now, mate!" she said, putting on a _poorly done _accent, "who doesn't like sick days from school?"

"Those of us who are paying a few thousand bucks for those school days?"

"Point."

Silence enveloped between them. It wasn't comfortable or amiable. It was fucking awkward as Hell, the tension was so thick you would need a chainsaw to cut through it.

After a few moments and a good few sips of the scalding liquid, MC cleared his throat and looked out to the crowd, or the many empty seats because no one in their right mind would go into a building that was practically condemned and could crumble at a single sneeze. Guess that meant that the hosts were far from in their right minds.

"We're… we're sorry about the absence," he said slowly, looking down discreetly at some note cards in his lap, "Our last update, not counting the Wings of Oblivion which should be posted before this one," he gave a pointed look at Spades as a reminder for her duty, "was in July of last year, and we're sorry for how long it took. But, personal things came up, and real life has to come before this because we have to act like mature adults. Which sucks."

Spades gave a weak smile, "Which… we sort of didn't for the past year. Well, we did, but we didn't," having confused herself a little, she looked over to her partner in crime, "does avoiding each other for over half a year, more or less, count as handling things like adults or being childish?"

"I think considering the circumstances we were relatively mature. Probably could have handled it better, but live and learn."

"Yeah, you're right," Spades agreed, nodding her head, "I mean, I only slapped you once."

He furrowed his brows, looking at her with a frown, "You slapped me twice, and can I say you hit hard for a girl."

"Don't act like you didn't deserve either of them," she stuck her tongue out at him, as though to prove how 'adult like' she could handle it, "Hell, I had half a mind to punch you in the face."

"You had all the reason and right to."

The two hosts looked at each other and broke into laughter. It was slightly forced but it was laughter nonetheless. Reaching over Spades gave him a good punch in the shoulder, playfully of course.

"Look at you, acting all responsible and shit!" Spades praised tugging at him and pulling at his skin, "Are you sure you're not a robot wearing MC's skin? ROM, is that you?" after finding no hint of steel or wires, she ceased her relentless skin tugging attack.

Rubbing at his red skin, MC only glared at her, "You need to trim those claws of yours," he grumbled and looked back at the empty seats, "But, er, yeah. Some things you might want to know. First is, we're in college but we're going to try and get these out again at some kind of schedule. But, real life still takes priority. The second one might be pretty prominent for some of you guys since we did get some reviews regarding shipping, but, well," he cleared his throat again, not sure what to say.

Rolling her eyes, Spades tugged him backwards into his seat as she leaned forward, "MC and I broke up, real big drama bomb there. So, sorry to break the hearts of those who shipped us, really sorry," she gave an apologetic smile before leaning over to ruffle his hair, "But! But, after a year we're buds again! Just took some time to cool off and to find common ground again! We truly are better off as moirails than matesprits, anyways."

"Most of the common ground revolved around us reading back our MST's and complaining to each other about our typo's and mistakes," MC chirped, "Which sort of motivated us to make more MST's so we can complain about them in the future."

"How in the name of the Enkindler's did we fuck up and think that _Cloud_ was a character in _all _Final Fantasy games?" Spades wailed, burying her face in her hands, shame radiating off her like a shiny rainbow. "To think _Mission from God _was right and we were wrong!"

Patting her on the back, MC only shrugged, "Not to mention the typo's we make. I mean, come on, we're complaining about spelling errors and here we are making them too! Like, wow, rude much?"

After a moment of composure, and finishing off their hot chocolate, they looked back at the crowd, ready expressions adorning their faces.

"But, we're back. That's what matters, you guys get to suffer through our terrible senses of humor as we rage on these so-bad-it's-good fics," Spades said with a cheer, "I should have already uploaded Wings of Obsidian by the time MC finishes up proofreading and editing this chapter, so, you guys get _two _updates in the same day! What a treat!"

"We got to be careful not to spoil people too much with a third upload today," MC said shaking his head, "But, anyways, before we get off track like we probably did half a dozen times, here is the Tossing the Moon's Daughter into the Sun."

"We are going to have to reread the past chapters so many times for this."

"Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

Chapter 5…..Back to Camp Half Blod

**Oh joy, they get to go back. Maybe the many, many demigods there will kill our _lovable _'protagonist'?**

**We can only hope.**

When the next morning came I put on a black tank top and black skinny jeans that were ripped in the knees, and a black leather jacket.

**Did they even leave with bags of clothes? I don't remember, it's been like a million years.**

My hair was getting too long, so I took my knife, Agamenmom to cut it all uneven at my shoulders.

**Because that's cool, actually it makes you look like a dork. **

Last I put on silver cresent moon earring and went to see Nico.

**Is Nico and Alabaster going to question this magic portable wardrobe? Probably not.**

Nico was wearing his ripped jacket and black jeans, and Albaster was wearing green jacket and dark green jeans, with magic symbles on them.

**Of course they won't, they have a magic portable wardrobe too.**

"Artmeis will be found," I said. "If we have another Sacrafice, maybe we can ask her." We looked around the dark forest for satyrs or mortal hikes but we found none.

**BECAUSE HUMAN SACRIFICE! **

**Murder is **_**totally **_**a heroic thing to do. **

"I know how to find Artemis!" Said Albaster suddenly. "We can ask the Oracle."

**Not that Rachel will likely want to talk to you.**

"But the Oracles at camp Half Blood, idiot I can't go there, I was exiled!" I said angry.

**Didn't you actually run away?**

**-Rereads the first chapter- she technically ran away, not exiled. But I guess in Flavia's world, she got exiled.**

"We can ask Chrion if we can go back for a little while," Albaster said. "We'll ask the Oracle for a prophacy to tell where Artemis is!"

**Can't Nico just go in there? He's not exiled.**

**Because they aren't smart enough to think that far ahead.**

Nico nodded wisely, "We can try."

**I just realized this. Nico is like, what, fourteen by this point, even though the author claims he's seventeen, and Flavia is fifteen. But if we take into account the 70 or so years he was in that hotel, he's like eighty-four years old. Way too old for Flavia.**

**OH MY FUCKING ENKINDLERS! THE DATING OLD MEN HAS FOLLOWED ME FROM WARRIORS TO HERE TOO?!**

We walked through the trees, I carried Agamemnon, Telemacus my whip, and my bow and arrow ready to fight.

**I'm just imagining her with three arms carrying all three weapons at once.**

**As far as we know, she has three arms.**

Nico welded his sword ready for battle, and Alblaster held his hands in front ready to do magic. I lead the way.

**Because you need to be in combat stances all the time?**

It was night, and the sky was dark like midnight and there was a cresent moon shining. I knew camp Half Blood was very close, on the other side of the forest.

**I would hope so, you've lived there for God only knew how long.**

The bush russeled and red eyes glared suddenly! I fired my arrow but it was too late, an empusa jumped out with fangs and a metal leg and a horse leg! It was an _empusa!_

**Because you totally didn't just say it was an empusa earlier.**

**Do they have metal and horse legs? I can't remember.**

**Neither can I, but, aren't they commanded by Hecate? So, like, Alabaster should have some control over them?**

(Like in the Battle of the Labarinth.)

**First book of the series I read. Because I'm the type of genius who rarely starts with the first book of the series.**

She bit her fangs in my neck, and I slashed Telmachus and cut her head off her body with the sharp whip. Then I shot her with an arrow in the heart and cut her in pieces with Agamenmom.

**How the fuck did you use all those weapons at once? **

**I call bullshit. So much bullshit.**

When she was dead I felt on my neck, there were bite marks and my heart sunck. "The empusa curse, I'll become a empusa vampire now!"

**Does it work like that?**

**I'm too tired to even care about fact checking that. So… leave it to the reviewers?**

I would be a monster and Artmeis would never let me be a hunteress, now!

**I kind of doubt you're going to turn into a monster.**

"No you won't, I won't let you" Albaster put magic symbles on my neck and the bite holes went away. The curse was mostly healed! I didn't turn into an empusa but my teeth got sharper, and my eyes turned red when I got really angry. Also I got very pale.

**BECAUSE OF COURSE YOU HAD TO TURN HER INTO A VAMPIRE!**

**Well, a vampire look-alike**

**SAME DIFFERENCE!**

"You think I'm a freak," I yelled at him!

**Yes. You are.**

"No you could never be a freak," Said Albaster.

**Don't comfort her you idiot!**

Nico put his arm on me, "Your safe now, Flaiva. You'll make a better hunteress even, with sharp fangs to hunt eyes to see in the Dark."

**Ugh…. I really, really hate this.**

**What, is she going to bite the animals in the neck like an animal herself?**

Albaster got the motorcycle, "We can ride this and get there fast!"

**So… were they just dragging that thing along with them as they prowled battle ready?**

**Probably.**

We all got on it, I sat in front and Nico held me tight then Albaster sat in the back. We flew in the woods

**That has got to be a safety hazard.**

**Maybe if we're lucky they'll crash and be eaten by bears?**

and Nico put his ipod on again, I really wanted to make out when we landed down.

**Because… the motorcycle was flying?**

Before I could say anything camp Half Blood loomed in head of us. I could see black shapes for all the cabins exept the Artemis cabin glowed bright in the dark.

**Does Artemis even have a cabin? I mean, she doesn't have kids?**

There was a big bomfire and the demigods were there singing a dumb song. Annbeth was there in preppy clothes holding hands with Percy Jackson and they were smoking Pot.

**What has this bitch got against the power couple?!**

"I effing exiled you!" Yelled Chiron behind us!

**I hate, and I **_**really **_**hate to be on her side, but no Chiron, you didn't. She ran away.**

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK, YOU INSIDIUS BITCH SNAKE?"

**Now **_**that **_**is a good insult! I can so see that being used in **_**My Immortal**_**!**

"Hey, I'm not gonna stay, calm down brony," I said (geddit, cause he's a center?)

**At least she's being calm and rational.**

**I'm scared **_**because**_** she's being the calm and rational one.**

"We want to talk to the Oracle!" Said Nico stern.

"Whose that?" Chrion pointed at Albaster, "He's son of Hecate, shes the goddess of magic," I said.

**I'm fairly certain Chiron would know who Hecate is.**

"Hecate helped with Kronos!" Chiron stamped his hoofs. "He cannot enter camp Half Blood!"

**Because blaming the children for the sins of their parents is such a good idea.**

**Flavia helped Kronos and you let her in. A mistake, but you let her in.**

"Don't freak out hes not evil," I said, my eyes flashed him red. "Fine fine but if you cause trouble you will suffer the consaquences," Said Chiron warning.

**Have you heard of pressing enter when someone else talks? **

**Apparently not.**

**Besides, is Rachel even **_**at **_**the camp? Hard to talk to the Oracle if the Oracle isn't there.**

**She was probably forgotten. I **_**hope **_**she was forgotten. I liked her.**

I walked to the Big House but I froze, sitting by the bomfire was…Ivy!

**Ivy? Didn't Flavia murder her like the cold-hearted monster she is? Did she already reform... even though she isn't really a monster?**

**IVY RUN! SHE'S GOING TO HURT YOU AGAIN!**

She was fixed in Tartarus like a monsters and was sitting by the Apherditi demigods!

**Wait… she was fixed in Tartarus? I'm trying to understand what the author is trying to say.**

**Just roll with it.**

"Hey Percy," I said, I had a clever idea. "Heres your gf Ivy!"

**Because being a total bitch is such a great idea.**

_**Why **_**do ****Nico and Alabaster like her again? She's a terrible person, even without the Mary Sue nature!**

"No I'm his gf!" Screamed Annabeth.

**That's right! Annabeth is the one Percy's dating! They're soul mates! **

"That's funny I saw you kissing Ivy the Dyrad!" I said.

**Do you expect people to believe you? You're kind of 'exiled' and a total bitch in a camp where no one likes you.**

**Oh, they'll believe her because why the fuck not.**

Percy turned red, "No, Annabeth, its not like that, shes like my sister!"

…**That totally didn't make the 'kissing her' completely weird.**

"Yeah I bet you kiss your sister you pervert" Yelled Annabeth. "We're so over Percy!"

**I understand Annabeths rage, I truly do. Even if I hate the Author for doing this, I understand.**

"But we kissed underwater, I love you!" Percy said.

**Oh, yeah, because that's so romantic.**

**You should have done the Spiderman Kiss, Percy! Now **_**that's **_**an 'I love you' kiss!**

"Theres no 'we' anymore seaweed ass!" Annabeth b*tch slapped Ivy so she fell into the fire,

**Jesus!**

**Poor Ivy! I mean, sure Percy cheated on Annabeth with her, but, come on does she deserve to burn to death?**

**The author doesn't even like her own OC.**

then she ran away to the Apherditi cabin and slammed the door.

…**Why did she go to the Aphrodite cabin and not the Athena cabin?**

**Don't know. She secretly wants to be Aphrodite's kid?**

Percy started to cry.

**Why does this Author hate Percy? He's awesome!**

I took a pic with my ipod and went to the Big House where Nico was waiting.

**You know, now that Nico is in Camp Half-Blood, now's his chance to go find Will! Be free from Flavia's clutches!**

We climbed to the attic, where the Oracle was. The other Oracle was Rachel,

**WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT RACHEL!**

**Because we aren't that lucky.**

but she was a preppy mortal, so we talked to the old oracle, a dry mummy that said prophacies.

**It… doesn't work like that.**

"Oracle what is the prophacy?" Chanted Nico.

**I was going to make a witty comment, but not worth it.**

**You mean you just didn't have a witty comment too make?**

**Shut up.**

Then the Oracle spoke!

…

…

…

…

**It spoke, but, what did it say?**


	6. Six Down Sixty-Six To Go

**Authors Note: **We want to thank the people in the reviews who answered our question about if Artemis did have a cabin or not. It'd been a while so we weren't sure, the clarification was very much appreciated!

* * *

"You know?" MC began, sprawled out on his chair in utter exhaustion, tired yet they hadn't even started yet. Just knowing they would be starting had him drained of all energy and desire to live, "I'm not sure if I'll survive doing sixty-six more chapters of this after this one."

Spades, slumped over and equally tired nodded, "Why did we choose a story that was over seventy chapters long?" she asked.

The two just gave a collective groan as the story sprang to life on the screen before them.

* * *

Chapter 6…The Oracle Spoke

**Are we finally going to know what the oracle said?**

She said: "_Artemis can be found in the light of the moon, Ask one demigod who knows you will find her very soon!_"

**... At least it's less obvious than the Starkit prophecy? But, it still sounds ridiculous as Hell**

**Agreed.**

came from her dry mouth like green smoke on a dragon scales.

**Like smoke on a dragons scales? Aren't you reaching a bit there?**

"What does this mean?" Nico asked.

"Omg, Nico, I think it means one of the campers Half Blood knows where Artmeis is!" I said. "But which one."

**I doubt they'll want to help you anyways**

**You did murder Ivy, then got Annabeth to murder her a second time**

**And aren't you currently the main suspect for the death of Grover? **

I decided we would have to call everyone together by the fire so I could explain about the prophacy.

**Again, why would they listen or want to help?**

**You don't have the authority to call everyone to the fire too.**

We went outside and I told Chiron, "The Oracle says one of the demigods knows where Artemis is! We must question them and find the truth!"

"Why should I listen to you, you disruptave pyscho?" Yelled Chiron.

**Yes! Exactly! Who in their right mind would listen to her?**

"It is the will of Artmeis, she's over you and you know it," I said calm because I knew I was right.

**What ever happened to Dionysous? The guy in charge of the camp? I'm sure he has veto power over this since he's a God too.**

"Very well, we'll do that" Said Chiron.

**Ugh! Don't give in so easily!**

All the demigods got in a group around the bomfire where I could see them, the sour smelling jocks from Ares and the preps from Apherdite, the losers from Cabin 11 and the posers from some other Cabins.

**It's always preprs and posers and now jocks too? Seriously, what the hell?**

Some looked at me angry but mostly they were jealous. Percy Jackson was trying to talk to Annabeth but she put on her headphones so she couldn't hear what he was saying, but the music was so loud I could hear she was listening to 1 D again.

**Don't hate on people for their music choices.**

Ivy was there too, her hair was all smoky from in the bomfire

**Ivy has the fastest regeneration time, and Gaea hasn't even begun to wake up yet!**

so I flipped her off and the moon glinted on my silver skull ring that Nico gave me.

**I'm kind of eager for what happens when the Author gets to the point in the books where it's revealed Nico is gay.**

**I just hope she doesn't completely ignore it.**

"Shut up everyone!" Said Chiron. "There is a message of important!"

**Wow, Chiron is so disrespectful.**

Under the spread night sky with glowing stars I stood to talk, "One of you knows where Artemis is, speak now or face the Wrath!"

**The wrath of a egotistic girl. Yeah, I'm sure I can take her.**

**MC; the wrath of a thousand suns all encased in one super tiny body.**

"Yeah right!" Annabeth laughed nervous, "Artemis is in Olympus with the other gods and the goddesses!"

**Why is she nervous?**

"No, fool she is not," Chiron explained, "She has not been seen for a long time,

**Not since Percy helped to free her, I guess? What, did she get freed only to be imprisoned again five minutes later?**

but now she wants to connect with her only daughter, so she is somewhere in the earth. Do you know where?!"

**I still can't get over the fact that she's _Artemis' _daughter.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took some pink lipstick and put it on to show us she didn't care. Percy Jackson stole her headphones and tried to hold her hand but Annabeth started flirt with a Apollo cause she dumped his seaweed butt.

**I feel bad for Percy**

**I feel bad for the bullshit the author made this one do.**

A poser from a Demeter said "How would one of us know, she's like a goddess and we don't know where she is!"

**Get Percy, Annabeth and Grover on it, they're good at finding missing gods. Oh wait, Flavia already destroyed the Dream Team.**

"We will ask for a sign," Said Chiron.

"Does this need a sacrafice," I said, cause there were a lot of jerks to pick from.

**_What _is with you and human sacrifice?**

"No it is not nesescary."

Suddenly a bright arrow appear in the air and pointed to Albaster! "A sign from Artemis!" Said Chiron in aw.

**How can she send signs if she's apparently trapped somewhere? Wait... she's a Goddess so never mind.**

"Alblaster, you know all this time you bastard?" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me where Artmeis was!"

**Yeah, that was a low blow, Alabaster. You knew and you never told, way to prove yourself trustworthy!**

"Because if you went to Artmeis you would become a hunteress and can't date!" He said sensetively.

**She's already dating Nico, so you already can't date her.**

**She won't be able to date Nico either, thank god, when she becomes a huntress, yet you don't see Nico sabotaging everything.**

"I didn't want that to happen because…I love you!"

**You've known her for what, a week at most? You don't love her.**

"What" I said, my heart was swirled with confusement now that I know the truth.

**Yeah. Love triangle coming up. Ugh.**

**Are you sure he wasn't telling some _other _girl that he loved her and our Mary Sue just thought he was talking to her?**

**Don't delude yourself into thinking we'd be lucky enough for that.**


End file.
